


Artwork for "Undercover Fiance" by cutsycat

by Banbury



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Summary, provided by the author: Tony and Kort met when Tony was considering career options after RMA. First, they met when Tony was referred to a recruiter. Then they became friends. When Wendy left him at the altar, Kort was the one he called. They'd never considered getting married until now.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang





	Artwork for "Undercover Fiance" by cutsycat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercover Fiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296578) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



> I really enjoy participating in Reverse Big Bangs and see how a flower of a story grows from a flowerbed of my art.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/a9p1awr2xr8k6iy/header2.jpg/file)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/aq8gi78m9m2bqzh/divider1.jpg/file)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/ye3mcwuh0k7hq5y/NCIS1.jpg/file)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/xs71b87ydm1fx0g/divider2.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/4fjafshvcav0j5i/header1.jpg/file)


End file.
